Estados del alma
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: 3 historias que contar. Todas hablan sobre lo mismo, pero a la vez hablan de asuntos diferentes. Qué piensas de la vida? qué piensas de la muerte? que crees que es el limbo? Tu alma eligió un lugar? si no lo has hecho, no importa... estos 3 ya lo hicieron
1. Vida

Hola! Primero he de decir que **este fic esta hecho apartir de los sucesos llevados a cabo en el capitulo411 del manga y que no se tomara en cuenta ninguno de los sucesos después de este capitulo. **El fic constará de tres capítulos previamente escritos que serán subidos semanalmente.

Si no has leído el manga últimamente te sugiero que lo leas antes de leer mi fic o sino simplemente lo leas con spoilers y demás.

Weno… espero que les guste.

**Toda filosofía explicada y narrada en este fic han salido de mi cabeza producto de una mezcla de situaciones y sentimientos, gracias.**

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Vida… cual es el significado tras la palabra que tantos añoran usar, junto al adjetivo "buena"? porqué tantas personas se aferran a ella como si fuera lo mejor que tienen? No sé a ciencia cierta lo que significa la palabra Vida, pero al menos puedo decir lo que pienso al respecto.

Vida, es lo más preciado y hermoso que tenemos. Es un don entregado por una fuerza misteriosa y superior que rige el destino de este mundo, el cual, debemos cuidar y tomar conciencia de lo que significaría perder este don. Vida, es aquello que te permite sentir tantas cosas que te hacen sonreír, pero al mismo tiempo te permite sentir tantas cosas que te hacen llorar. La Vida, es simplemente, un estado del alma.

He escuchado decir unas cuantas veces, que los estados del alma, son etapas predestinadas en cierto momento, y en cierto lugar. De este modo, tenemos 3 etapas: Vida, Limbo y Muerte. Cada una diferente en aspecto, pero todas similares en espíritu.

Y por qué estoy recordando todo esto? Por el simple hecho de que mi "Vida" ha sido un tanto caótica… Al nacer, envié a mi madre y a mi padre a un destino que terminaría prontamente en la tercera etapa de los estados del alma. La Muerte de mi madre fue espontánea, murió por las labores de parto; en cambio, mi padre murió asegurándome a mí y a los aldeanos de Konoha, una vida mejor. Crecí de un modo interesante, cansado de llorar siempre, me prometí a mi mismo superar las expectativas de los demás, convirtiéndome así en el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente. Con el paso del tiempo, logré tener no sólo el reconocimiento de casi todos los aldeanos, sino también, los mejores amigos que pude tener. No obstante, el monstruo dentro de mí tendría otros planes… trataría que perdiera el control y que él pudiera ser liberado. Las oportunidades fueron 

llegando una a una y coincidentemente, todas tenían que ver con cierta persona, Uchiha Sasuke, mi mejor amigo.

Él se fue de la aldea, siguiendo un sueño, o como él la llamaba, una ambición… asesinar a su hermano, el traidor Uchiha. A decir verdad, hasta ahora no entiendo que tiene de bueno querer matar a alguien que asesinó a tu familia, si estás cometiendo el mismo pecado. De algún modo, estas liberaciones del Kyuubi, se fueron haciendo más seguidas y más mortales, no sólo para mí, sino también para aquellos que eran cercanos a mí. Cuando descubrí que había herido a mi hermana, me sentí devastado; y fue aún peor cuando me di cuenta que ella no me había recriminado ni dicho nada sólo para protegerme, hablo de Haruno Sakura, mi mejor amiga. Por esto, decidí no confiar más en el demonio y continuar el camino usando mi propia fuerza.

El tiempo ha pasado y voy recordando poco a poco lo que pasó después. Él logró "vengar a su clan", pero sólo logró otro encargo de venganza. Su hermano había tenido un propósito al hacer lo que había hecho y ahora su ira recaía sobre los altos mandos de Konoha. Se alió con Akatsuki, él y su equipo Taka se dirigieron a realizar ciertos encargos.

Ella siguió realizando misiones conmigo, y no se rindió. Siguió estudiando el complicado arte de salvar vidas y fue madurando con todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida. Cada día que pasaba, se iba haciendo más hermosa, lo cual me obligó a utilizar el papel de hermano sobre protector y lograr que se enojara conmigo.

En cuanto a mí… fui haciéndome más fuerte, física y mentalmente. La muerte de Ero-sennin fue un duro golpe para mí, pero pude superarlo al pensar que él hubiera querido verme convertido en un gran shinobi que defendiera sus creencias y que peleara por sus sueños. Al cabo de un tiempo, me transformé en algo que nunca pensé que sería. Me sorprendió el cambio.

Ahora tengo 20 años, hace 4 años Akatsuki atacó Konoha y en esa batalla, junto a los miembros de la organización, murió Tsunade-no baachan. Me afectó, pero le afectó aún más a Sakura. Kakashi-sensei fue nombrado Rokudaime Hokage y logró restablecer la Paz. La única amenaza fuera, era Taka. Esperamos todo ese tiempo, preparándonos para la última batalla, pero nunca llegó.

Hace 3 horas, fui rápidamente nombrado Shichidaime Hokage por un Hatake Kakashi al borde de la muerte. Taka había hecho su último movimiento, y había declarado su propia sentencia al atacar la hoja.

La batalla fue muy prolongada, Sasuke había hecho un buen trabajo buscando muchos subordinados y nuestros ninjas tampoco se quedaban atrás. Él me 

encontró y no pude evitar mirarlo como si fuera basura a pesar de notar algo extraño en su expresión, enseguida comenzó nuestra pelea. Ciertamente se había hecho muy fuerte, pero yo no había estado perdiendo el tiempo esos años. No recuerdo los detalles claramente, pero llegó un momento en que me agoté por completo, ni todo el control del mundo habría logrado que el Kyuubi se tranquilizara. Caí al suelo, rechazando cualquier esperanza de vida, listo para pasar al siguiente estado… me desmayé.

He pensado en todo esto… porqué pensé que sería el final, porque pensé que estaba perdiendo el don que me habían otorgado; sin embargo, nada pasa a mi alrededor. No escucho el clamor de la batalla, estoy despierto, pero no quiero abrir mis ojos tan pronto. Escucho voces, voces conocidas…todas murmuran cosas, algunas lloran, algunas ríen porque todo se acabó. Pero si todo se acabó… porqué sigo con vida?

Abro mis ojos, el cielo azul tiene matices de rojo, la tierra tiene matices de rojo… terminó? Me levanto adolorido, hay gente a mi alrededor, gente que sonríe… gente que llora. Por qué sigo con vida? Es entonces cuando veo algo en el suelo, junto a mí. Es un cuerpo, su rostro expresando una felicidad muerta. Sus manos están suavemente entrelazadas sobre su abdomen. No hay rastro de la persona que le arrebató la vida. Me quedo parado en el mismo lugar. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir. Veo junto al cuerpo, un rastro de sangre. El ser responsable de su muerte, sangró mucho. Me sonrío a mí mismo, las cosas están predestinadas… El individuo tiene una hemorragia, se encuentra en el Limbo.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Y que tal la primera parte? Espero que les haya gustado… cualquier duda que tengan podría ser revelada en el próximo capítulo, pero son libres de preguntarme ;P

Aiozzz…

PD: dejen reviews! Porfa? x3


	2. Limbo

Holazzz! Jeje como están? X3 wow, realmente me emocionado las expectativas ante este fic n.n-b gracias de todo corazón por sus maravillosos reviews, realmente me han levantado el ánimo )

Weno… respecto a este capítulo: notarán que éste capítulo tiene una que otra diferencia en estructura al anterior, pero esto se debe más a que la persona que narra los hechos es otra diferente.

Espero que les guste x3

**Toda filosofía explicada y narrada en este fic han salido de mi cabeza producto de una mezcla de situaciones y sentimientos, gracias.**

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Limbo? Qué demonios es eso? Sólo he escuchado esa palabra una vez en toda mi vida, pero no podría olvidarla aunque quisiera… Limbo significa: estado entre dos opciones. No explica mucho… así que el significado más común para esa palabra sería: estar momentáneamente entre dos caminos. Bien. Y que pasa si no escogiste ninguno de los dos caminos, si simplemente decidiste quedarte allí parado? Hubiera querido de algún modo que eso pasara, bueno… técnicamente es lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Estoy en medio de dos caminos, pero no quiero ninguno de los dos, rechazo completamente la propuesta.

No me pueden culpar de mi deseo de quedarme en el Limbo, no sin conocer que caminos se me han presentado… el primero es la vida y el segundo es la muerte. Más técnicamente? Estoy entre la vida y la muerte, moribundo. Hmph… que palabra tan tonta. "Estar entre la vida y la muerte" y "moribundo" significan lo mismo, pero la palabra "moribundo" deriva de la palabra muerte. Quien haya usado esa palabra no tenía esperanzas… y quién soy yo para decir eso?

Nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke… el "vengador", el "Traidor", el "homicida". Ese último es reciente. Una imagen de hace unos minutos cruza mi mente, la acción que conllevó a ese sobrenombre… recuerdo eso y un dolor más allá de lo carnal perfora aún más el ya herido órgano. Intento pensar en otra cosa y mi corazón deja de llorar, momentáneamente.

Vuelvo a mis discusiones sobre el Limbo… como dije antes, sólo escuché esa palabra una vez en toda mi vida… hace cuatro años.

Lugo de aliarme en objetivo con Akatsuki, Taka y yo nos dirigíamos a pelear con el Hachibi; la espada de Suigetsu fue detenida a secas, Juugo fue derrotado y fue mi turno para hacerme cargo. En un principio me pareció tener el dominio de la situación… sin embargo, se convertiría en una pelea sin balance… el jinchuuriki se salió de control y dejó salir todo el poder del Hachibi, fue entonces cuando recibí 

una dura golpiza, una como nunca había tenido antes. Y durante esos momentos solo recuerdo pensar en una cosa: Itachi. Creo que a las finales, lo único que hizo que no perdiera la conciencia desde el comienzo fue el recordar la venganza que le debía a Itachi.

Hmph, siempre son venganzas… parece que es mi destino vivir solo para eso, y morir sólo para alguien. Seguro, si volteo la mirada y miro el sendero encontrare un camino lleno de bifurcaciones, y si pudiera saber cuánto tiempo estuve entre cada camino, decidiendo cual tomar… me daré cuenta que he vivido en limbos desde mi niñez. Tomar la decisión de vengar al clan, tomar la decisión de hacerme más fuerte, tomar la decisión de liberar el sello maldito, tomar la decisión de irme de la aldea por poder, tomar la decisión de no dejarla venir conmigo… tomar la decisión de no matarlo… tomar la decisión de no regresar a Konoha cuando tuve oportunidad, tomar la decisión de matar a Orochimaru, tomar la decisión de crear Hebi, tomar la decisión de pelear con Itachi, tomar la decisión de creerle a Madara cada cosa que me dijo, tomar la decisión de vengar a mi hermano, tomar la decisión de re-nombrar Taka y tomar la decisión de continuar con mi objetivo.

Cuando perdí la conciencia, tuve una visión muy extraña… se que fue algo muy raro, pero no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo verme caminando por un bosque, mirando erráticamente a todos lados, como un demente. Cuando volví en mí, había pasado una semana desde la pelea. Había recobrado la razón, pero no me había recuperado de la golpiza. Mi cuerpo estaba seriamente herido, pero sobreviviría. Karin demostró ser más útil de lo que pensaba al haberme dado primeros auxilios; eso y mi obsesión de venganza me mantuvieron con vida. Cuando pregunte qué había pasado, Karin me dijo que lograron salvarme del Hachibi y que huyeron de la montaña conmigo a cuestas. Me dijo que había estado en el Limbo, y cuando le pregunté qué era eso, me dijo: "Es el segundo de tres estados del alma, y es el más importante, porque conecta ambos mundos. Has estado entre la vida y la muerte, elegiste el camino correcto y ahora estas vivo, Sasuke-kun."

No me gustó perder, nunca me había pasado de esa forma, nunca había terminado siendo una humillación tan grande. Pero eso no fue lo que más me afectó… me enteré después que Akatsuki había atacado Konoha en búsqueda de obtener el Kyuubi. Ciertamente, yo sabía que estaban tras Naruto, pero pensé que sería un encuentro como los anteriores, él en una misión siendo arrinconado por ellos pero saliendo triunfante del suceso. No se me informó nada acerca de dar un gran golpe a Konoha, pero al final obtuvieron lo que buscaban, todos ellos murieron, y junto con ellos varios habitantes de Konoha… escuché que Tsunade, la última sannin, murió luchando contra Pein y ahora Kakashi era Hokage, o al 

menos es lo que se dice; espero que Madara esté muerto como los otros, realmente no confiaba en él… ahora, yo era el último Uchiha.

Sabiendo que por fin tenía el camino libre para atacar los altos mandos… esperé los cuatro años antes mencionados, reclutando a los shinobis que liberé al matar a Orochimaru. Pronto tuve un vasto grupo de fuertes ninjas y decidí atacar la Hoja, en el proceso dejé que los otros hicieran lo que les viniera en gana, error. Luego de matar a esos viejos consejeros no tenía motivo de ataque, cuando salí del edificio en que me encontraba para detener a mis shinobis… me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… había traído sin ningún reparo a una manada de lobos hambrientos a un campo de ganado con pocos perros guardianes. La destrucción era tal que logré entender lo que había querido Itachi al evitar las guerras, había querido evitar una visión como esta.

En uno de esos claros, entre tantos cadáveres, logré ver sin vida y por última vez al que alguna vez fue mi mentor… el Rokudaime Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Me sentí impotente, muy enojado… a no muchos pasos de allí se hallaba Juugo, muerto… un extraño agujero en su pecho, como si algo hubiera hecho implosionar su corazón.

No quería esto, nunca quise que sucediera… pensé en Naruto y Sakura, intenté buscarlos por todas partes pero la búsqueda fue inútil, sólo logró tensionarme más. Avancé unos pasos más hasta que encontré a Naruto… sus ojos chocaron con los míos y entendí lo que estaba pensando. Me estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido a mí, y me di cuenta que tenía razón. Lo único que podía hacer fue dejar que él tomara mi vida, pero le hice creer que también quería luchar con él. Luego de dar todo de nosotros mismos, estaba muy agotado para continuar, y él pronto dejaría de aguantar el poderoso chakra que pugnaba por salir. Parece que el esfuerzo fue tal que se desmayó. No deseaba que acabara así… alguien tenía que terminar con lo que estaba sintiendo, la única persona que podía hacerlo, era yo… sujeté firmemente mi Katana y cargando un último chidori, me apuñalé.

Todo se volvió repentinamente lento, ver como el filo de mi arma se acercaba más a mi cuerpo y escuchar una voz que rogaba me detuviese. Fue muy tarde… me había atravesado, caí con fuerza sobre mis rodillas al tiempo que levanté la mirada buscando a la dueña de esa voz; ahí estaba Sakura, de apariencia cansada, con sangre en sus manos y aún así… tan bella. Lo último que pude escuchar de sus rosados labios fue un: "Sasuke, porque?".

Limbo, una vez más… volví a tener la misma visión y no la entendí de nuevo. Si lo pensaba, se sentía bien estar en el Limbo. Sentir un calor que me embargaba cada vez más, sentir como la energía volvía a mí, sentir un par de suaves… manos 

sobre… mi pecho… Esto no es el Limbo, pero tampoco es la muerte. Abrí los ojos de improviso, un ligero peso sobre mi torso llamó mi atención. Y un dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente al ver al Ángel de ojos verdes, sin vida. Qué he hecho para estar destinado a tanta crueldad? Por qué habiendo perdido tanto, he perdido también mi última luz? La sujeto de los hombros mientras mis ojos derraman lágrimas, la poso suavemente en el suelo, ignorando mi fuerte dolor en la aún abierta y sangrante herida infligida por mí mismo. Miro su rostro y veo una sonrisa en sus labios, una sonrisa que no veía desde hacía 7 años atrás y que deseaba tanto ver. Coloco sus suaves y níveas manos sobre su abdomen, entrelazadas de forma pacífica.

Cualquier cosa que haya pasado luego de mi intento de suicidio, sé que es mi culpa que ahora ella este muerta. Me levanto del suelo, y con una última mirada hacia atrás, veo a mis dos únicos y verdaderos amigos yaciendo uno al lado del otro. Uno en vida y el otro en muerte. Miro a mí alrededor y poso mis ojos en el bosque de Konoha que colinda con la frontera del país del fuego, es mi última salvación o al menos antes de que alguien note mi presencia.

Voy corriendo por el bosque, mi mano sobre la herida haciendo presión para evitar a toda costa que la sangre siga escapando de mi cuerpo. Corro, escucho ruidos y veo sombras por todas partes… no sé si es real o son alucinaciones producidas por la pérdida de líquido vital, mis ojos volando en todas direcciones. Es cuando la realidad me golpea y entiendo mis visiones, visiones de éste momento. Y entonces comprendo, que éste es mi último Limbo. De pronto, un sinfín de recuerdos se agolpa en mi mente. Al verlos pienso que después de todo… llegué a pensar que al final tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz; sabía que yendo a Konoha, la vería una vez más y sería el momento en el cual yo me disculpara y le hiciera una propuesta, no pensé que pasaría esto.

Alguna vez, fui feliz? Solo dos épocas en mi vida… cuando mi familia vivía tranquila y cuando convivía con el equipo 7. Donde sentí la protección y cariño de un padre, donde sentí la competitividad justa de un hermano y donde sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no comprendí hasta casi haber muerto.

Me detengo… me quedo parado en el sendero del bosque y también en la bifurcación de mi alma. No quiero seguir viviendo… mi vida ha sido una historia dramática y muchas veces trágica. Quiero morir? No lo sé… si muero la veré otra vez, muertos y juntos eternamente; pero no quiero que me vea así, acabo de asesinarla y lo único que he hecho todo el tiempo ha sido lastimarla.

Limbo, el segundo estado del alma… no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre. Y ella está allí, sola… está en el tercer y último estado, la Muerte.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Weno… y que tal? Les gustó? A que no se imaginaban lo que iba a pasar? X3 (apuesto a que sabían -.-U) Ahora la pregunta es: qué pasará luego? X3

Me pondría muy feliz ver uno que otro review suyos, así que porfavor: si tienen alguna duda o crítica constructiva, no duden en decírmelo. Gracias.

Aiozzz!

P.D.: reviews! Onegai? TwT


	3. Muerte

Hola! Estamos en la última fase del fic, estas 3 semanas (xD) han sido estupendas, los reviews que he recibido con sus animos, dudas y deseos de saber más han logrado que piense algunas cosas respecto a mi vida. Honto, arigato gozaimasu! n.n Ahora sólo me queda un problema por afrontar… Tras el final estoy casi segura que se preguntarán qué pasó con los personajes, para evitar spoilers mejor lean el comentario final n.n-b ok… pasemos al fic xD

**Toda filosofía explicada y narrada en este fic han salido de mi cabeza producto de una mezcla de situaciones y sentimientos, gracias.**

**dbdbdbdbdbdbddb**

Muerte? Solo es el comienzo, a pesar de ser el camino sin retorno. En mi profesión he escuchado tantas veces el clamor de los moribundos, el clamor de lo familiares… "Por favor! No deje que muera! No quiero morir!". Cómo ninja médico es mi trabajo salvar vidas, las vidas de tantos shinobis que han arrebatado tantas veces aquello que no quieren perder. No entiendo porqué se niegan a cruzar el último sendero… si es el más hermoso.

Estar muerto sólo significa dejar que tu cuerpo descanse y tu alma sea libre. No es que seas erradicado por completo de la Tierra, pues la gente aún te recuerda; aún sea con lágrimas, aún sea con aniversarios de muerte, aún sea recordando los momentos que pasaron contigo… sabes que no te olvidaran.

No le tengo miedo a la muerte, creo que nunca pensé en vivir todo lo que pudiera como otras personas. Debido a la temprana muerte de mí padre en el campo de batalla y lo que me enseñó mi madre respecto a la muerte, me acostumbré a pensar que si moría algún día, lo haría sin remordimientos. Es eso lo que he hecho ahora?

Durante mi niñez y parte de la pre-adolescencia tuve problemas de autoestima, siempre pensando que alguien era superior a mí y que yo no era nadie.

Me han preguntado varias veces… por qué me enamoré de Sasuke? Yo sé porqué, pero la pregunta más interesante sería: Cuando y por qué te empezó a gustar Sasuke? La razón es simple y hasta puede parecer tonta y sin relevancia. Estábamos en la Academia, cuando nos entregaron los resultados del semestre; siempre he sido inteligente así que nadie lo puede negar, siempre sacaba altas notas en los exámenes escritos y notables en los de campo. Cuando me entregaron los resultados, los miré como si no fuera importante porqué seguí pensando que era inferior a los demás, hasta que alguien hecho una mirada a mis notas y dijo claramente preocupado: " Pensé que yo tenía las notas más altas! Pero me has superado en Chakra básico y teoría…" Me sentí extraña, esta persona acababa de decir que yo la había superado, pero cuando volteé a ver 

a mi emisor, vi al niño más guapo que había visto en mi corta vida. Empecé a balbucear, hasta que por fin le pude pedir prestado sus resultados. En la esquina superior derecha de la cartilla decía Uchiha Sasuke. Todas sus notas eran mejores o parecidas a las mías, excepto en los cursos que había mencionado. Le devolví la cartilla y él se alejó diciendo: "Espero que otou-san no se enoje conmigo".

No fue su aspecto lo que me gustó más de él, si no el hecho de que involuntariamente me había hecho sentir mejor, como si yo pudiera llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Es irónico… esa razón se convirtió en mi motivo de amor durante mi infancia, pero durante la adolescencia todo sería diferente. Pues sólo me haría sufrir con su partida.

A pesar de mis desdichas… busqué la manera de hacerme más fuerte y traerlo de vuelta, más por su bien que por el mío. Hasta que Akatsuki atacó Konoha, y todo se vino abajo. Tsunade-sama, mi mentora, moriría en esa batalla. El golpe fue duro…pues el edificio donde residía fue incendiado y mi familia murió también. Fue el momento de decidir, si seguiría pensando lo mismo sobre la muerte ahora que la había experimentado muy de cerca.

El último de los miembros de Akatsuki que se encontraba al borde de la muerte, nos reveló cual había sido el plan de la organización y los movimientos de un pequeño grupo que se les había aliado llamado Taka. A Naruto y a mí nos dolió la revelación, pues Sasuke era el líder de ese grupo; no había esperanzas de volver a ser el grupo que fuimos una vez.

Kakashi se hizo Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto continuó entrenando en relación al posible último ataque de Taka y yo… comencé a realizar viajes fuera de la aldea para fortalecer mis conocimientos sobre medicina y también para recaudar información sobre los movimientos de Sasuke, pero nada importante pasó.

Al año del ataque, fui reconocida como la mejor ninja médico, al mismo nivel que Tsunade-sama. De pronto parecía que muchos shinobis querían ser curados por mí, aún si fueran simples raspaduras o pequeñas fracturas. Naruto se volvió sobre protector conmigo… la verdad no me importaba mucho, porque eso se supone que hacen los hermanos, pero solo para fastidiarlo me hice la enojada. Y a pesar de tener pretendientes, ninguno me llamó la atención… ninguno de ellos me conocía como él, ninguno de ellos me haría sentir como lo había hecho él.

Pasaron 3 años más, hasta que llegó el día en que Taka y su ejército atacó. Pronto me vi obligada a dejar de pelear y empezar a atender a los heridos y moribundos. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por mi mente al ver la destrucción provocada por los shinobis. Por qué Sasuke había hecho esto? Sabíamos que quería ir contra los altos mandos, por qué tenía que verse involucrada gente inocente?

El número de gente que salvé ese día parecía infinito, cada vez venía un paciente más grave que el anterior y lo peor de todo era que se me acababa el chakra. Estaba en este problema cuando sentí algo extraño, enseguida percibí dos enegías muy conocidos para mí. Eran Naruto y Sasuke, peleando. Dejé al paciente en un estado estable y me dirigí a toda velocidad a donde se llevaba la pelea, pero mi falta de chakra hacía que jadeara y me cansara pronto. Cuando faltaban unos 150 metros para llegar hacia ellos, sentí como el chakra de Naruto desaparecía por completo. Corrí todo lo que pude, para ver a un Sasuke alzando su Katana para suicidarse; algo saltó en mi corazón, atiné a decirle que se detuviera, pero fue muy tarde.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, le pregunté por qué había hecho eso y sentí como se desvaneció. Lo acosté cómodamente en el suelo y comencé la labor de sacarle la Katana, cuando lo hice una fuerte hemorragia se hizo presente. Apliqué chakra verde, pero no tenía suficiente, me sentí impotente, hasta que recordé a Chiyo-baa-sama.

No había tiempo para pensar con claridad, así que reuní fuerza vital en mis manos y comencé a transmitirle vida. Sabía lo que pasaría después… pero ya he dicho que no tengo miedo a la muerte, él en cambio… tiene tantas cosas que hacer, tantos objetivos. No puedo dejar que arrebate eso de su mente. Siento cómo su respiración vuelve a la normalidad, al tiempo que la mía decae. No puedo soportar más esto… no pude llegar a curarlo, se va a desangrar, al fin dejo que mi alma sea libre… y me desprendo de mi cuerpo.

Al comienzo no entendí que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que me vi a mi misma y a Sasuke yaciendo en el suelo. Estás llorando? Son esas lágrimas que veo, derramadas por mi muerte? Si pudiera llorar lo haría, nunca me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida.

Ahora lo acompaño por el bosque… está en el Limbo, mira erráticamente para todos lados. Está alucinando o está escuchando todo lo que le estoy diciendo.

Que si lo amo? No podría amarlo más que ahora. Creo que mi vida no hubiera sido igual o siquiera ligeramente parecida, si no lo hubiera amado. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, a pesar del dolor que hemos sentido… a pesar de estar en fases diferentes, no puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto estaba predestinado.

Era el destino el que decidió que fuera yo quien muriera… me alegra que Naruto esté con vida, logró cumplir su sueño. Pero que eligió el destino para ti? Qué camino tomarás ahora? Vivirás, o morirás? Cualquier cosa que elijas, estaré junto a ti… estaré junto a ti lo que dure la muerte, una eternidad.

Quién inventó eso de los estados del alma? Nunca lo sabré, nunca lo sabrá nadie… pero no hace falta para quien piense y sepa que son la vida, el limbo y la muerte. Pues no son más que eso… estados del alma.

**dbdbdbdbdbdbdb**

Jeje, epero que les haya gustado este pedazo de mi mente xD, ahora les hablare de lo que dije más arriba…

Este fic esta supuesto a que dar con un final abierto, lo cuál significa que varios han de quedarse con la duda de qué fue lo que pasó después. Si me preguntaran cuál es el futuro de los personajes, sólo podría comentar acerca de uno… entonces, quisieran saber más luego de haber leído el fic? Si la mayoría respondiera que sí, entonces en éste mismo capítulo, en esta parte de los comentarios, escribiría a modo de narración en 3° persona de forma breve, que fue de ese personaje.

Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir xD entonces… nos vemos en otro fic xD ja na!

PD: si lees este u otro de mis fics en otra página, por favor… avísame enseguida porque eso sería plagio, no presto mis fics a nadie xP, gracias.


End file.
